My Beloved Puppet
by Hibary-Hiwatari
Summary: ...Vamos...no este triste...y por favor ya no llores...tu vida no puede ser tan desdichada...después de todo...ahora me perteneces...dijo al agarrar el cuerpo del durmiente joven... SasuNaru! sean todasºos bienvenidasºos al 2º cap!
1. Chapter 1

Hibary: Bueno aquí me tienen de nuevo…escribiendo fic…sasunaru obviamente XDDD

Hikaru: perdiendo el tiempo, más bien diría yo ¬¬…

Hibary: claro que no!!! XO!!...necesito escribir esto! LO NECESITO!! ºOº …

Hikaru: maldita desquiciada ..Uu…

Hibary: X3!!!...bueno como decía antes, aquí con un nuevo fic! Espero y lo disfruten ¬…

_**Advertencias**_(esto va cuando lo publico en amor-yaoi) _eh¿Que haces tú acá¿No te gusta el yaoi cierto? ¬¬… ¡pues te lo digo a ti! Maldito homofóbico de la miau!! ò···ó…fuera de mi vista y que no te vea! Si no leíste TODAS las anteriores advertencias no es mi problema pero si me dejas un rr ofensivo si, así que ushcale XO!!...por otro lado fans yaoi bienvenidos sean nwn!..._(va cuando lo publico en _en me veas así, ya advertí con anterioridad! nada de homofóbicos acá!! XO!!...así que se me van por patas a leer sus sasusaku's a otra parte que aquí yo no lo aguanto! HE DICHO...CASO CERRADO ÒwÓ!!!_  


_**Aclaraciones**_

_Lyrics…_

_**Palabras del Uchiha-bastardo…**_

Pensamientos de Narutito-beio nwn… (n/a: se nota a quien prefiero cierto? XDDD…)

_**Disclaimer: **__¿Naruto no es yaoi cierto¿Sasuke no sufre por sus pecados verdad¿Sakura sigue viva¡Entonces Naruto no es mío! n-nUu…pero lucharé para que lo sea algún día! òOo…o al menos para convencer a Kishimoto de dejar un final a mi gusto beio ¬¬…_

Hikaru: ahora i te dignas en empezar? ¬¬…

Hibary: nOn!...so here we go!! º0º…

_**Capítulo 1: **__El comienzo…los términos…el sueño…la pesadilla…_

…_Every night in my dreams__…_

_I see you…I feel you…_

_That is how I now you…go on…_

No lo entiendo, todas las noches lo mismo ¡maldición! Cada noche que pasa te veo en mis sueños… ¿o son recuerdos¡Qué sabré yo! Sin esforzarme, sin quererlo siquiera veo tu porte altanero, tu prepotente sonrisa…aquellos pozos negros que me hechizaron, que me tienen en un trance. Siempre y a cualquier hora…entreno por ti, peleo por ti…vivo por ti…mi vida, alma y corazón giran en torno a tu existencia…

¿Estoy despierto¿En un nuevo recuerdo¿Desde cuando mis verdades y mi realidad pasaron a ser algo tan idílico como una fantasía¿Una mera ilusión?...jeh, pregunta tonta…eso ocurrió desde el instante mismo en que te vi por primera vez.

Lo más divertido de todo esto es que, a pesar de tu arrogancia y porte altanero en mis fantasías…a pesar de mis recuerdos siempre alcanzo a ver una sonrisa dulce en tus labios…sonrisa que sacude hasta el más recóndito rincón de mi ser..sacudida violenta que también es causada por las palabras dulces que susurras en mi oído…temblor de apasionado éxtasis que provocas en mi siempre que siento tus fuertes y protectores bazos agarrándome de la cintura…con una necesidad que raya en la posesión obsesiva…

Por eso se que es un sueño…es un Sasuke que me necesita…que me quiere…no el verdadero Sasuke…aquel Sasuke que me desechó para cumplir su ambición…aquel que no vaciló en intentar matarme en las oportunidades en las que pudo hacerlo…no…no es el mismo de mi sueño…pero no digo…que no me gustaría que así fuera…

…_Far across the distance…_

_And spaces…between us…_

_You have come to show you…go on…_

_**...Ven a mí…**_

Abro los ojos pesadamente…algo me llama, me insta a ponerme de pié, en mi pequeño departamento y salir de él…mi gorrito para dormir cae al sueño irremediablemente mientras camino descalzo hacia la salida de mi hogar…alguien me llama, alguien importante…y quiero creer…que eres tú el que me llama…

_Near…far…wherever you are…_

_I believe that the heart does…go on…_

_Once…more…you open the door…_

_And you're here…in my heart _

_And…my heart will…go on…and…on…_

_**Ven…te lo ordeno…ven a mi…**_

No me doy cuenta de nada…ni de la nieve que cae sin cesar y lastima mis pies descalzos al igual que el resto de mi cuerpo…ni de mi ropa, que se va desgarrando a cada árbol que me roza…ni de la temperatura de mi cuerpo, la cual comienza a descender, aunque me cuerpo lo sienta arder…ni de las personas que se me quedan mirando extrañadas, entre ellas a mis amigo, los cuales se me acercan y me preguntan por mi extraña actitud…mi cuerpo sólo reacciona automáticamente y corro a todo lo que dan mis congeladas piernas, no sabiendo a donde voy…no se porque huyo de ellos, ni tampoco se por cuanto tiempo pero me alejo. Y aunque al principio sentí que me seguían, esa sensación desapareció del todo al detenerme y ver donde estaba…el claro de un bosque que no recuerdo y que la nieve apenas ha podido tocar… ¿cuándo salí de la aldea¿Cuándo me interné tanto en este bosque para haber llegado a un claro¿Por qué siento que llegué a donde quería llegar?...no puedo creer lo patético que soy, el clima invernal ya me afectó…me duele respirar, no siento ni mis piernas ni mis brazos, aunque a pesar de eso me siga moviendo…repaso con mi nublada visión el lugar… vacío…todo está vacío…

No está…no hay nadie…no puede ser que no haya nada… ¿Por qué…?

… ¿Dónde estás…Sasuke…por qué ni vienes? Ven por favor…ven...

…_You're…here…there's nothing…I fear…_

_And I now that my heart will…go on…_

_We'll…stay…forever this way…_

_You're safe…in my heart _

_And…my heart will…go on…and…on…_

No te encuentro…Sasuke…aparece por favor…se me nubla aún más la vista por las lágrimas y la posible fiebre por andar literalmente sin ropa en un día de invierno a menos de 0°C…caigo de rodillas al suelo mientras ríos de lágrimas surcan mi mejillas y cierro mis ojos con fuerza… ¿y qué si muero por congelamiento¿y qué si no cumplo mis sueños? Lo único que quiero…lo único que quiero es…

_**Deja de llorar y mírame…**_

Me congelo ante esa voz… ¿de verdad eres tú¿Estás aquí¿No es mi sueño? Abro mis ojos con sorpresa y te encuentro delante de mí, con una rodilla en el suelo y la otra de apoyo a tu brazo…tan cerca que te puedo tocar…tan cerca…mis ojos siguen derramando lágrimas pero mis sollozos se hacen cada vez más débiles…estoy impresionado y mucho, para que negarlo, pero aún y así no dejo de llorar…aunque sienta en cada fibra de mi ser ese incesante deseo de hacerte caso, aún y cuando mi herido orgullo me lo prohíba con todo lo que le dan sus ficticios pulmones…siento como una de tus fuertes manos -la que usaba a tú rodilla como apoyo- limpia los restos de las lágrimas escasas que todavía osan desobedecer tus órdenes…cierro mis párpados al ver como te acercas y procedes a besarlos en una bizarra muestra de dulzura…eso se sintió bien…se sintió muy bien…sin darme cuenta pones tu cara a la altura de la mía de tal forma que ambas mejillas se rozan y tus labios quedan cerca de mi oreja.

_**Duerme…**_

…No se si fue por la fiebre…no se si fue por el extraño deseo de complacerte y obedecer cada orden tuya por más insignificante que sea…no entiendo por qué mi cuerpo se dejó caer, siendo afirmado con tus cálidos brazos…no entiendo por qué mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse…no entiendo…comienzo a perder la consciencia pero antes que toda esta bizarra situación termine escucho nuevamente tu varonil y suave voz…

_**Duerme…descansa y vive este agradable sueño…**_

_**Duerme…hazlo ahora que puedes porque al despertar comenzará tú pesadilla…**_

_**Duerme…que cuando despiertes ya nada será lo mismo…**_

_**Duerme…que cuando despiertes me pertenecerás…**_

_**Serás mío del todo…**_

_**Lucharás por mí…**_

_**Vivirás por mí…**_

_**Morirás por mí…**_

_**Harás lo que sea mi voluntad…**_

_**Mí adorado muñeco…**_

…Y entonces lo entendí…comprendí todo…

…Mi vida ya no me pertenecía…ya no era libre de mi cuerpo…

…Ni de mi cuerpo…ni de mi alma…ni de mi corazón…ahora pasé a tener un dueño…él pasó a ser mi dueño…

…O mejor dicho…yo pasé a ser…su maldito y adorado muñeco…

_**...¿Fin? ...**_

Hibary:-tirada encima del teclado, durmiendo con un hilillo de baba saliéndole de la boca- -¬-…

Hikaru: oye…-la zamarrea- ya despierta ¬¬Uu…-no reacciona- ps será u.u…tendré que tomar yo el control entonces òwó…

Hibary: NO!!! Ò0Ó!!!...-despierta de golpe- sólo yo tengo derecho de despedirme de las personas que me hicieron el favor de leer esto grrrrrrrr…¬¬…

Hikaru: como quieras maldita desquiciada -.-UU…

Hibary: en fin n.n…espero y lo hayan disfrutado owo!!...yo disfruté mucho escribiéndolo º-º…

Hikaru: si, en clases de inglés, lenguaje, contabilidad básica y los otros ramos de tu especialidad ¬¬Uu…

Hibary: emmm…pequeños detalles XDDD…si quieren alguien! Quien sea! TOT que continúe el fic con gusto lo hago o.o…de hecho quiero hacerlo pero si esto no da pa futuro mejor me rindo ne? X3…

Hikaru: ya salte del pc ¬¬!...que tienes que estudiar para la prueba de mañana…

Hibary: cierto! TT…un gusto saludarles…hasta la próxima vez ºoº!!!...por cierto! que llos lyrics estos los saqué de la canción "my heart will go on" de Celine Dion!...vamos! para que se ubiquen es la canción del titanic! owó...

Hikaru: muévete!! ¬¬...

Hibary: si jefecita!! ;x;...


	2. Masoquista

Hibary: Buenas! gente adorada y querida ºwº!...Las aclaraciones y demaces cosas latosas las dije en el primer capítulo -creo o.O- y como ando con muy poco tiempo haré unas pocas aclaraciones a los cambios que hice.

Narración de la autora (n/a: léase, mua X3!!)

_Usualmente __lo principal o.o…ya saben, las conversaciones, sino, los pensamientos de Naru-chan...si es que se me da la reberenda gana -w-...y también algunos datos referentes al fic que pondré apenas este comience oOo...  
_

Cambios de Escena! oOo…pom pom poooooom XDDD…

Vieron que no serían muchos reajustes? ºwº! en fin que…

SALUDOS A:

Toda la gente bonita que me a dejado su valioso review n-n...

Hibary y Hikaru: AHORA SIN MÁS, AL FIC!!!! ÒoÓ!!!!... 

_**Capítulo II: **__Masoquista… (Peazo de título! XDD…ya bueno me cayo TTwTT…)_

…_La persona masoquista escapa del intolerable sentimiento de aislamiento y separatidad convirtiéndose en una parte de otra persona que la dirige, la guía, la protege, que es su vida y el aire que respira, por así decirlo. Se exagera el poder de aquel al que uno se somete, se trate de una persona o de un dios; él es todo, yo soy nada, salvo en la medida en que formo parte de él. Como tal, comparto su grandeza, su poder, su seguridad…_

_Fragmento 1…_

_El Arte de Amar_

_Erich Fromm_

(n/a: acá con el debido respeto hacia el lector…me dedicaré a quemar este nefasto libro ¬¬!!)

Abrió sus zafiros ojos con pesadez y luego parpadeó unas pocas veces para acostumbrarse a la luz que hubiera en la habitación, tratando de enfocar su vista en cualquier objeto inerte o en movimiento¿habría sido esa mágica experiencia un simple sueño?

-_"Pero…se sintió tan real…tan cálido…"-_el joven rubio bajó con tristeza su azulina mirada-_"se sintió…tan real…"_-los ojos del chico comenzaron a humedecerse sin que se diera cuenta de ello hasta que una furtiva lágrima cayó por su mejilla a lo que el rubio de forma rápida y brusca se secó los restos de ella-_pero que…-_al secarse aquella lágrima se dio cuenta de sus ropas…o en este caso…su carencia de estas…-_…¿fue realmente…un sueño…?-_observando con más detalle el lugar en el cual se encontraba.

Tatamis de un simple y floreado diseño, al estilo del Japón antiguo, además de otras cosas era en lo que consistía aquella habitación en la que en esos momentos se encontraba el rubio el cual se sentó de golpe en el cómodo futón que en esos momentos le servía de cama. Producto del brusco movimiento el kimono azul marino que le cubría se deslizó por su desnudo torso.

-…_Vaya, así que finalmente ha despertado…-_al escuchar otra voz aparte de la suya el portador del kyuubi volteó a ver a la persona que le había hablado.

Cabellos lilas, piel blanca y delicada la vista, ojos de un hermoso color verde-aqua y lo más deslumbrante de aquella chica era su hermosa y pura sonrisa la cual en este momento era dedicada al pequeño kitsune, ella vestía un kimono del color de sus ojos, con claveles bordados en azul-marino

-_¿Quién…?-_tenía muchas preguntas por hacer, y de hecho a eso se disponía el hermoso joven pero se sorprendió al oír su propia voz tan grave y sentir su garganta tan seca.

-_¡Oh! Por favor no se esfuerce_-acercándose al rubio-_mi nombre es Midori y el amo me dejó a cargo de su cuidado mientras este no se encuentre_-al terminar de hablar se arrodilla al lado del futón en el que el joven se encontraba.

-_¿Quién es el amo?-_"_por favor que sea Sasuke. Por favor que sea Sasuke. Por favor que sea Sasuke…"_rezaba mentalmente el rubio mientras veía expectantemente a la chica.

-_…_-la chica sólo sonrió de nueva cuenta y con un brazo empujó delicadamente el cuerpo del rubio hasta que este quedara acostado de nueva cuenta, luego de eso le puso un paño húmedo en la frente-_…pronto lo verá, Naruto-san…muy pronto verá al amo…y al menos en mi opinión personal…creo que se alegrará al encontrarse con él…_-acariciando con suavidad los sedosos cabellos rubios-_ahora por favor duerma un poco, descanse…_-los párpados del muchacho se cerraban lenta y dulcemente sin que este así lo quisiera, poco a poco cayendo en brazos de Morfeo.

-_…No…no quiero dormir…huele a jazmines…_-dirigiendo su somnolienta mirada y estirando un brazo hacía la única puerta del lugar-_…no quiero dormir hasta que él llegue…lo se…huele a él…huele a…Sa…suke…-_tras susurrar los último se abandona finalmente al sueño.

Segundos después de que el oji-azul entrara al mundo de los sueños aparece en la puerta un joven de la edad del rubio o quizás un poco más, alto, porte altanera, piel blanca y pálida, casi rayando en lo enfermizo, ojos y cabellos del color de la noche sin luna y una mirada fría y penetrante.

La chica al percatarse de su presencia inmediatamente se alejó del rubio, se levantó con la cabeza gacha y se ubica una de las esquinas de la habitación.

-_… ¿Cómo está él? …_-su voz dura y profunda resonó en toda la estancia haciendo que la agazapada peli-lila temblara en el acto, al igual que aquel escalofrío que la recorrió al notar la malévola mirada del oji-negro en su persona.

-_Cuando llegó tenía una fiebre muy alta y principio de hipotermia, estaba en riesgo vital pero la fiebre descendió gradualmente en la noche…_-hizo una pausa al ver que su señor no le prestaba atención alguna-_ahora se encuentra fuera de peligro y…_-un kunai rozando su mejilla y el sharingan activado en los ojos de su señor bastó para que esta guardara silencio y volviera a bajar la mirada asustada.

-_No…te atrevas a tocarlo…sin mi previa autorización… ¿entendido?_-lanza una fiera mirada a la chica.

-_Si…Sasuke-sama…_-agazapada en la esquina y temblando violentamente asiente la chica llena de pánico y terror.

-_Ahora retírate, antes de que deje de ser tan benevolente contigo y decida deshacerme de ti…_-se oyen los presurosos pasos de la chica dirigiéndose a la puerta corrediza-_aguarda…_-la oji-verde aqua se para en seco-_tráele ropa, y más te vale que sea rápido…_-tras un débil "si" la peli-lila se marcha, cerrando la puerta suavemente tras de ella.

Cuando la chica se el poseedor del sharingan cerró sus ojos, al abrirlos, estos volvieron a ser de su característico color. Dirigió sus pasos al inocente rubio el cual dormía ahora en sus aposentos, en SU habitación, en su futón…

-_Como debió haber sido siempre…_-susurrando estas palabras se posiciona donde minutos antes estaba Midori, observando al moreno cuerpo del joven que en esos momentos yacía durmiendo. Pasaban los minutos y tanto el pelinegro como el portador del kyuubi seguían inmóviles, o al menos así era hasta que el rubio comenzó a removerse inquieto, comenzando a respirar de forma irregular y -muy posiblemente- costosa ya que inconscientemente trataba de agarrarse el pecho -donde se hallaba su corazón específicamente- …sin éxito aparente.

El oji-negro levantó una de sus manos y la posó en la del rubio, el cual se aferró a ella como si su vida dependiera de ello

Al ir pasando los segundos la respiración del rubio se fue normalizando y con lentitud soltó la mano del oji-negro, misma que aproximó con cuidado al cuello del pequeño rubio…

-_Ahora que lo pienso…sería mejor si acabara con tu vida…_-cambia de dirección a último segundo y la dirige a la mejilla del kitsune, acariciándola con suavidad-_todos mis problemas se acabarían contigo fuera del asunto…_-deja de acariciar la mejilla del rubio -sólo dejándola ahí, sin movimiento alguno- y acerca lentamente su rostro al del moreno oji-azul-_…sería lo mejor…y lo más sencillo…_-con su boca a escasos milímetros de la del rubio y cerrando lentamente sus ojos.

-_…Entonces… ¿a qué esperas? …_-el pelinegro abre sus ojos sorprendido al encontrar una azulina y profunda mirada respondiéndole con osadía a la suya-_¿no sería eso lo mejor…Sasuke…?_-pronuncia con una voz carente de casi todo sentimiento…casi todo…menos uno…menos de…un profundo dolor.

-_...Heh…_-sonríe el otro joven de forma irónica con sus bocas rozándose-_sería lo mejor, es cierto…pero…_-el rubio no sabía que pasaba con él¿cómo era posible que aquel ególatra tuviera tanto control…tanto poder…sobre él¿Cómo era posible…?-_debo jugar contigo antes de botarte…después de todo te traje para eso…para que seas mi nuevo juguete…_-al terminar de hablar besa de forma violenta a un impactado Naruto.

**Naruto's PoV**

¿Un juguete¿Sólo eso valgo? …no…no es cierto…me niego a aceptar tal cosa…es mentira…no te pienso permitir el que me lastimes más, y peor aún, que sigas lastimándote de esa forma…si así quieres jugar, juguemos…pero no pienso ser yo quien pierda esta vez…

Siento como entierras tus dedos en mis hombros de forma brusca y trato de soltarme, de empujarte, pero no me lo permites y muerdes mi labio inferior con rabia, a lo cual suelto un quejido de dolor el cual aprovechas para profundizar el demandante beso y explorar mi boca con tu lengua…tibias lágrimas recorren mis mejillas mientras recuerdo todas las palabras desalentadoras de nuestros amigos…no…no lo creo…debe quedar algo del Sasuke de antes, debe haber algo de bondad en tu corazón…estoy consciente de que me hiciste algo para que obedezca a cada una de tus órdenes…también estoy consciente de que no quiero que te abandones a tanto dolor y soledad…

También estoy consciente…de aquel sabor metálico y aquel tibio líquido de la herida que provocaste en mi labio…de que tengo…mucho sueño…

De que finalmente dejas de besarme…y aún más importante…estoy plenamente consciente de que…

**End Naruto's PoV**

-_…Te amo…_-susurra con delicadeza y cariño el rubio al moreno, abrazándole con cariño y extrema dulzura-_te quiero mucho…Sasuke…_-dejando caer sus brazos y quedando nuevamente inconsciente.

El pelinegro regresó a la posición inicial y pocos segundos después aparece una agitada Midori cargando muchas prendas en sus brazos.

-_Procura que nuestro invitado mejore lo más pronto posible…_-mira a la peli-lila con aquellos pozos de maldad disfrazados-_ya que si él muere me encargaré personalmente de que tú desees acompañarle a donde él vaya…_-se levanta del lugar en el que estaba y va rumbo a la puerta-_¿He sido lo suficientemente claro, Midori?_-quedando al lado la chica en opuesta dirección.

-_Si, Sasuke-sama…_-responde en un susurro casi inaudible la chica y poco después el moreno sale de la habitación-_…demonios…_-suspira agobiada dirigiéndose al rubio, el cual dormía con tranquilidad-_ojalá…ojalá que usted logre ayudar a mi señor…Naruto-san…_-cuidando al kitsune con un cariño extremo, casi como el de una madre a su hijo, y, mientras lo hacía le platicaba, aún sabiendo que este no le escucharía, y menos le respondería-_por favor…sálvelo…_suplica por último para luego derrumbarse en el pecho del joven y ponerse a llorar con fuerza.

Por uno de los pasillos de aquella lúgubre mansión se encontraba el poseedor del sharingan, a su alrededor habían algunos sirvientes vivos, trabajando en sus labores aterrados, otros, los que osaron levantarle la voz y la mirada se encontraban mutilados y esparcidos, alimentando a los animales carroñeros con la poca carne que les quedaba en los huesos. Se dirigía con calma a un lugar en especial y cuando llegó esbozó una sonrisa sádica a los jóvenes que ahí se encontraban.

-_¿Qué pasa Sasuke¿Te aburrió ya tú nuevo juguete?_-un muchacho, de sonrisa torcida perforaba con su katana a una mujer por el estómago mientras que el otro sujeto decapitaba a 2 niños de no más de 5 años, con su rostro carente de emoción alguna.

-_Sólo tenía pensado compartirlo con ustedes, pero si no les interesa…_-con voz falsamente arrepentida y mirando satisfecho el brillo lujurioso en los ojos de ambos extraños-_a lo mejor a Karin le interese…_-bufa entre frustrado y divertido mientras que ambos jóvenes frunces el seño-_es más, si mal no recuerdo ella tiene algunos accesorios que podríamos usar am…_-es interrumpido por el de sonrisa sádica.

-_¡Olvídalo! Esa loca nada pinta en este asunto, además, ya nos autorizaste para jugar con él un rato, no nos puedes dejar con gusto a nada en la boca después de que ya hablaste…_-hace una pausa la cual es aprovechada por el otro joven.

-_Es más, no creo que te perdonaríamos tan fácil si lo hicieras…_-hablaba por vez primera el otro joven con una voz tan carente de emoción como su rostro.

-_Hm…_-articuló este "meditando" aunque interiormente reía-_de acuerdo, he sido convencido…pero…_-gozando del nerviosismo de aquellas personas-_el que estrenará el cuerpo seré yo ¿alguna duda?_-ambos niegan-_perfecto y una cosa más…_-mirando los cuerpos mutilados y/o cercenados-_la próxima vez que quieran jugar háganlo lejos de acá…no quiero que el lugar apeste a más sangre…-_el de sonrisa sádica frunce el seño de forma infantil y le mira enfurruñado.

-_Moo, no entiendo de que te quejas si tú eres aún peor que nosotros, es más, yo hasta vinieron las pestes de carroña a comerse el estropicio que has dejado…_-observa como el pelinegro se dirige a la única puerta del lugar-_oye ¿me estás escuchando?_-hablándole al aire ya que el peli-negro se había ido-_joder con el tío…_-maldiciendo por lo bajo.

-_Hn…_-fue lo único que gesticuló el otro joven para luego levantarse y…

Cambio de escena (n/a: muejeje quédense con las ganas XDDD)

Nuestro oji-negro se encontraba nuevamente caminando por los pasillos de aquella lúgubre mansión, tenía muchas cosas que preparar para esta importante noche…demasiadas cosas…

…_**Te amo…te quiero mucho…Sasuke…**_

Aquellas palabras vinieron a la mente del joven guerrero a lo cual este sonríe con parsimonia siniestra.

-_Jeh…pongamos a prueba tus palabras…Naruto-chan…_-hablaba al aire mientras pensaba en su víctima, la cual sólo soñaba una cosa, o mejor dicho en una persona…salvarle a él, a su dueño…a su Sasuke…

_**Fin capítulo II…**_

Hibary:-con unas remarcadas ojeras- me arrepiento, no es una porquería de capítulo…gustó º¬º!

Hikaru: ya ponte seria y dedícate a responder los fics, usuratonkachi ¬¬U

Hibary: xOx!! …ps ya bueno TwT...

_**Kunoichi in Pink:** emmm...mija querida, no a leído TODO lo que puse en el anterior cap, verdad?...e dicho "cuando lo publico en amor yaoi"esas advertencias van para aquellas personas que EN AMOR-YAOI se hayan saltado TODAS las advertencias correspondientes, lean mi fic y lo insulten...no tuve tiempo para cambiar eso, pido perdón ¬¬...y si, fue mi error u.u...ya lo corrijo u.ú...  
_

_Respecto a lo otro...no se que es lo que tú consideras como insulto, pero lo que es yo, eso no es nada, tranquila que ya modifiqué algunos detalles para no molestar tú sensibilidad, su sacra real majestad u.u..._

_También aviso que al siguiente review tuyo que encuentre, y si es del mismo tipo. Pues sencillamente lo borro...santo remedio n.nU..._

_y un último detalle...no me digas niña, si quieres mira mi profile para asegurarte a las palabras que diré...pero yo tengo 17 años y con orgullo lo digo...no creo que alguien menor que tú -14 o menos- se de el tiempo para comerse la cabeza lo suficiente para que quede de esta forma -me refiero a lo meticulosamente redactado-...se que es malo presumir, pero cuando siento que las cosas las hago bien, pues vale la pena presumir por ello. _

_**lady Sesshoumaru:** iluminada mente? TwT...snif snif, soy feliz! TOT!!_

_Muchas gracias por el apoyo, me a inspirado mucho ...y si...a Naru-chan lamentablemente le tocará sufrir por un buen rato más u.u...pido perdón pero es necesario...y como dice la canción "sin dolor no te haces feliz"!! ºOº!!_

_espero y te haya gustado...al menos un poquito ;w;!...y que esperes la conti que ya la tengo planeada como va a ser y todo ...muchas gracias por tu apoyo nOn..._

_**RickaZcurser:** Pido perdón, my sweet baby, pero el bastardo no va a sufrir en mucho tiempo más...-amenaza con un chidori en la espalda-n...nU...gracias por decir que te gusta y sólo espera! que mi venganza será dulce y placentera para con el infeliz ºwº!...-el chidori cripetea más fuerte detrás- ay mamá TT.TT...  
_

_**Pamela:** acá la continuación! espero y la disfrute ...y de todo corazón de digo: muchas gracias por todo su lindo apoyo nOn!..._

_**DraculaN666:** cariño mío, la cosa no acaba ahí o-oUu...habrá más, muuucho más, muajaja lol!!...-inserte aqui risa desquiciada-_

_Hikaru: ya hasta a mi me espantas ¬¬Uu..._

_Hibary: XDDD...espero y disfrutes el capítulo, y que esperes el próximo con ansias ºwº!!..._

_**jkmisao:** T-T!!...juro no haber escrito nada con falta ortográfica! lo juro!! TTxTT!!_

_Hikaru: admítelo, te equivocaste ¬w¬U..._

_Hibary: buaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!! TTxTT!!!...ya bueno u.u...-recompuesta y todo- ahí veré cuales fueron mis errores ortográficos o.óU...casi nunca me equivoco en eso, crap u.ú...a lo mejor y sea por la diferencia ortográfica entre países, pero bue o..o..._

**_geminis:_**_ no lo pienses, querida ¿para qué? si yo lo escribo XDDDDDDDDD...gracias por apoyar el fic y espero con todo mi heart que disfrutes el capi ºwº!!...ustedes son mi musa T,T..._

_**Lyen-Chan:** si cree que eso es interesante, espere a por los otros capítulos XDDD...que bueno que le encante!!...este atenta al próximo capítulo!! que estoy segura que le va a encantar aún más ºOº!!..._

_**millemiun:** gracias por las felicitaciones!! __...acá la continuación!! ojalá que la disfrute y espere el próximo capítulo que estará bien bueno º---º..._

_**PanLee:** _

_Hikaru: Por mi que haga la revuelta! que de un golpe la calmo!!! ò.ó!!!_

_Hibary: disculpen a mi yami -.-U...se pone loquita algunas veces -w-!...muchas gracias por decir cosas tan lindas de mi fic ToT!!...me love you with all of my heart!! TTxTT!!!..._

_Hikaru: aunque ellas sólo quieran tú fic XDDDDDDD..._

_Hibary: que te calles!! _

_Hikaru: muajajaja...hasta luego a todas las reviewers! X3!..._

Hibary¡espero y les haya gustado el capi ! …¡y pido perdón por demorarme tanto! En vista a mi irresponsabilidad les daré un regalo a las/os fans del Uchiha-bastardo este ¬¬ hmm…si es que hay alguna de las mencionadas entre el público XDDD...

_**¡¡¡¡¡A LAS PRIMERAS 10 PERSONAS QUE DEJEN RR CON SU E-MAIL LES AGREGARÉ AL MSN Y LES PASARÉ A SASUKE CANTANDO…DE FORMA MUY SEXY!!!!!**_

_**-aviso que no es una imagen de Sasuke cantando, es un archivo de música de SASUKE CANTANDO!!...OMG XDDDD...- **_

Hibary:¡ya avisé! Please enjoy it, kissu and see ya!! nOn!!


End file.
